The present invention relates generally to an attachment assembly whereby one of a pair of electrical connectors may be appropriately mounted upon a frame member of an automobile or the like. The attachment assembly of the present invention is more particularly intended for use in mounting one of a pair of male and female plug connectors whereby a multiplicity of wires may be brought into appropriate electrical contact with each other. The attachment assembly involves utilization of a nut and bolt arrangement for mounting of the connector and includes means to prevent mounting of the connector in an inverse or improper position.
Automobile circuitry usually involves a multiplicity of wires extending in a complex pattern throughout the various sections of the vehicle in order to form the electrical circuits necessary for performing the various electrical functions required. In order to provide convenient means for mounting such wires on the body of an automobile during its assembly, a plurality of connectors are utilized at various locations in the automobile to enable those wires which extend in similar directions in general proximity with each other to be electrically joined at a common point. The connectors located at a given point of joinder will comprise a male connector or plug part and a female connector or receptacle part, with one of these two connector parts being attached to a portion of the vehicle body. The other part may then be suitably plugged into said one part to enable electrical interconnection of the plurality of wires which extend from each of the parts. It will be apparent that if the part which is to be mounted upon the vehicle body is positioned improperly, as might occur through carelessness or mistake of personnel performing the assembly operation, the electrical interconnections which are required for vehicle operation will be improperly made thereby causing serious misfunction of electrical vehicle accessories. In order to obviate such errors there is sometimes provided means for insuring that the mounting and interconnection of the connector parts is performed in an appropriate manner. Nevertheless, mistakes continue to occur and when they take place during the assembly line operations of vehicle manufacturers, they give rise to costly impairment and serious hindrance of subsequent operations. Thus, it is important that during the assembly of a vehicle electrical connector parts be mounted in a proper position in a correct manner without error.
The present invention is intended to provide a novel attachment assembly for connectors of the aforementioned type which will obviate the difficulties discussed above which may arise with conventional attachment means and which will insure avoidance of inverse or improper positional mounting of a connector part upon a portion of the vehicle body.